


LACRIMOSA.

by kriptonia



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Animo - Freeform, Ayuda, Character Death, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, angst c, corto, creo??, están chavos todavía, no se que escribí jaja, ooc otra vez, twisted Wonderland
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriptonia/pseuds/kriptonia
Summary: Diáfanas lágrimas desoladas en los desvaídos pómulos de Riddle incesables se descendían, su insufrible impronta cual relente calvario en su inmaculada tez cincelándose hasta que un silente murmullo afligido de entre el proceloso desaliento suyo se expulsó, trémulo sollozo inerme en la ineludible ausencia abandonándose, y la cruenta fragancia que de sus famélicas falanges, procaz y soberbia, casi solemne, se discurría una satírica premonición del perverso designio no muy remoto vaticinaba.
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Riddle Rosehearts
Kudos: 1





	LACRIMOSA.

Penumbra. Oscuro hálito a ambos en el crepuscular conticinio nocturno circundaba cual etérico manto idílico que, ante ellos, con vehemencia y de misericordia carente se imponía, como si las subrepticias tinieblas allí una alevosa premonición del destino con la ignominiosa lobreguez deslucida les advirtiese, acuciante y persistente, y pese a la íngrima aura en la que los desdichados amantes, fúnebres y melancólicos, se encontraban, un denso céfiro siniestro en el mundano e irrespirable halo imperaba, tan inexpugnable y ubicuo en la vacua abyección exhibiéndose que en cada endeble y apenas si audible suspiro que el de carmines filamentos exhalaba un desconsolado y contrito matiz se impregnaba, dentro de sus aún indemnes entrañas este imborrable abatimiento indeleble permaneciendo. Esmeraldas irises, condescendientes y enternecidos sobre los celestes se posaban, en ese azucarado embelesamiento conmovido inamovibles yaciendo y así la sublime esencia que a ambos corrompía en aquellas azures perlas de una preciosa empero funesta refulgencia grabar anhelando, la volátil sinuosidad perpetua que conforme las letárgicas palpitaciones de su casi desfallecido corazón se extinguían en unas luminiscentes iridiscencias de irregulares coloraciones célicas tergiversándose, irreales en el entorno osadas discurriéndose a su vez que diáfanas lágrimas desoladas en los desvaídos pómulos de Riddle incesables se descendían, su insufrible impronta cual relente calvario en su inmaculada tez cincelándose hasta que un silente murmullo afligido de entre el proceloso desaliento suyo se expulsó, trémulo sollozo inerme en la ineludible ausencia abandonándose, y la cruenta fragancia que de sus famélicas falanges, procaz y soberbia, casi solemne, se discurría una satírica premonición del perverso designio no muy remoto vaticinaba.

Mortífero ósculo profano concedido se les fue, esa zaina clemencia que las piadosas deidades quizá otorgaron en un tangible fruto concibiéndose, dulce cianuro el flemático vaivén una sórdida cadencia menesterosa pautando y cuya desesperanzada inherencia irremediable en el pérfido presagio que inexorable se presentaba residiendo, par de cadavéricos labiales su abrumante devoción insaciable y con ávida voracidad uno a uno profiriéndose; no obstante, indeseable la insolente desunión insoslayable se instauró, a la ya experimentada y tortuosa desventura que su utópico delirio sin concesiones fragmentaba permutando y en ese imperecedero infortunio cautivo subyugándole, ímproba su frágil voluntad alevosa perpetrada decrementándose. Glaucos fanales en un agónico espectro se tornaron, la fascinante vivacidad que en éstos pretérita se apreciaba a la sempiterna inexistencia entregándose, mientras que los ya frígidos latidos perecían y, en simultaneidad, el lacrimoso clamor en un ígneo furor su aciago se intensificaba, la lívida silueta de lo que ahora a Malleus Draconia sometía con un desalmado quebranto avasallándole aun si sus desvalidas caricias obtusas al inerte e impasible fiambre se aferraban; no obstante, en la maléfica fatalidad el calamitoso óbito de su sombría inmanencia y su interminable suplicio luctuoso irreversibles se eternizaron.

**Author's Note:**

> 🠒 este es un escrito corto, pero que me costó mucho trabajo transformar a la escritura dada la imagen mental que tenía, ¡muchas gracias por leer!  
> 🠒 twitter: @blueasper


End file.
